Deserving
by kitarrear
Summary: Vegeta is sent to a parallel universe and meets a Saiyan? Things are not as they seem male/male male/female intimacy l8r chapies.
1. C1 Drinking And Dreams

Kitarrear: Hello ladies and gentle men. This is the voice of Kitarrear the strange and the vivid. This is the first fanfic I've ever written for fanfiction.net so be nice please. This is basically me writing for my own enjoyment he, he hope you like it and don't be angry I know I'm cruel. At times. BTW this has some life experience from me, and another. R&R please.

                                    Chapter 1 Drinking and Dreams

            In a horrid housing estate in an unpleasant town three people walked up the back path of the housing district heading for some shops. The three where quiet not wanting the attention of anyone. Two wore nothing but black the third wore a dark blue track sit and a black baseball cap. One of those in black had a shapely female figure with black hair and dark red streaks through it. The other in black had short black/dark blue hair and a scrawny look about him as his muscles hadn't caught up with the rest of his body.

"Shit this isn't our day" said the black clad male. He had looked up the path to see an imposing very thin attractive young lady with black hair in black clothing covered in silver jewellery who was very familiar to him and his companions.

            Angry. She was always so damn angry at herself, at this, that and the other. Not fair. She sighed but I know it's just how things go at least a whole outing and no body spotted me. Bliss. Or maybe not. The trio as she had come to think of them had stopped after they had noticed her coming the other way. I can't walk past them it'd be rude but what can I do its. Him. She shivered. Please anyone anything if there's a God just no him today.

All three of them where amazed where once had been a chubby to put it nicely in there collective opinion person there was a thin not anorexic though young lady. The curves that had once been hidden where now on show in an expressive sort of I've got you by the balls show for the whole world to see.

"You weren't lying when you said she had changed" said the black clad female.

"She looks so fucking hot" mused the one in the cap.

"She does" sighed the female with a dreamy look on her face. There black clad male friend gave a snort of distaste at there behaviour.

"Bet she's still a bitch."

"Only to you" they both said.

            They watched the figure approach she seemed distracted and then raised a hand and waved. They didn't return the gesture. She ran to them and smiled. Deep black eye shadow, mascara, eye liner, lipstick with white foundation adorned her face.

"Hi how have guys been?"

"Fine hey I almost didn't recognise you" exclaimed Candy the black clad female.

"Yeah I lost three stone"

"What! That's unhealthy" Haza the baseball cap wearer retorted.

"Only if you don't do it right" she grinned.

"Hey you look great wana come with us for a pint?"

"Nah busy really"

"Forget it come get drunk" They urged her. The other who had not joined in with the discussion gave a snort of disgust.

"I know when I'm not wanted don't worry bout it"

"Forget Adi's discomfort when your drunk you hardly notice anything"

"If she's coming I'm not" he intoned with whispers of death in his voice.

"Fuck off then you mean bastard" Haza said calmly. He glanced coldly at them turned and stormed off back the way they'd come.

"I can't believe him sometimes can you Haza?"

"Nope"

"I can understand him"

"You can't be serious Kat"

She nodded and watched his back.

"Well come on then" Candy grabbed her arm and pulled her along

"Alright I'm coming"

They walked off together with thoughts of drink and disorder. Whisper left them early feeling ill and tired she said. She felt oddly uneasy like something unspeakable was about to happen, the most terrible thing in the entire history of the universe, existence and history which she hated. She unlocked the front door to her now empty house and walked up to her room kicking off her huge boots and stripping down to her matching underwear and crawled into the only bed in the house _her_ double bed and she fell asleep almost immediately. With the strange foreboding  feeling forgotten she slipped into dreams of chasing shadows and trying to go home.

_It was so dark so depressing. Lonely. Very lonely. She hated being lonely that was the worst part of it, the worst part of everything. That empty hollow pit of the stomach loneliness but it was so very familiar almost friendly after knowing it so long._

_You don't have to be lonely._

_Yes I do._

_She screamed to the loneliness with it's soft reassuring voice._

_ Or  he'll come and get me._

_No you don't have to be lonely you need to come home and you'll be safe from him._

_I don't have one I don't belong anywhere and he'll always come to get me._

YES YOU DO, HE WON'T GET YOU IF YOU COME HOME, YOU NEED PUNISHMENT. It yelled. A horrid shooting pain ran up her spine it felt like some one had shoved a red hot poker up her spinal column.

Her eyes snapped open and she starred at the wall opposite to the head of her bed. She licked her lips and grimaced in pain. 'Salt?' She rubbed her ass it felt so damn painful she laid back down on her bed to think but another pain shot up her back she sat back up and with fingers splayed out she massaged her lower back and blinked at what was not normally there.

"Fur?" She asked in general to the air she got up and walked to the full length mirror in her room. She always left a light on in her room nightmares were normal and an almost every night occurrence and when you need to see your in your room alone you need a light. It was a rule to her an unwritten rule but a rule none the less to sleep with knickers and a t-shirt on she looked at the nice hole in her underwear through which was poking a brown fury tale like that of the characters of her favourite T.V show. She nodded and went back to her bed and laid down to think.

'Home. This is my home but its empty without Mum and Dad there's nothing left for me anywhere. I have a tale that's odd but I can't have one everyone will think I'm sort of freak of nature. Wait I already am.' She sighed heavily 'Maybe I should commit suicide.' She thought for awhile longer on this. 'That would only make HIM happy.' She sighed and looked at her alarm clock. 2:46 pm.

"WHAT!!" she screamed and quickly got up and rushed to the window throwing open the curtains to greet darkness and street lamps?

"Huh. That can't be the time" she looked back her clock. "AM dumbass" she sighed and flumped back on her bed and starred at the ceiling.

"Well if I'm up I might as well start the day"

The warm water cascaded over her, relaxing tense muscle and washing away the smell of pub and alcohol. She did nothing physically aside from have her tale twitch every now and then but stand with water running over her while mentally her mind worked furiously at her dreams. Before the loneliness and darkness. She had been trying to find something, no, someone? The memory of it swirled in her minds eye.

_She ran after it calling crying out. It was nothing but a white shadow that seemed oddly familiar in shape._

_Wait come back please don't leave me here, there's nothing for me don't leave me she had fallen and watched the white shadow go and she was left to cry in the_ _darkness._ And she had awoken to the salty taste of tears on her lips and her face had been stained with them.

But they where dangerous they would hurt, kill, destroy everything and everyone. They won't I won't let them. Before she knew what she was doing she felt the wind whipping through her wet hair as she floated above the back garden of her house.

"Holy shit I can fly" she squeaked and slowly descended back into the garden and put her arms over herself. Water dripped off her as she thought.

'I need clothes if I'm going anywhere' she looked up to one of the spare bedrooms windows it was open it was the one she had gone through. 'I need to get back up' she thought to herself for a time and slowly ascended to the window and climbed back through. 'Weird no?' She questioned herself and went to get some clothes. She returned to the window wearing tight black trousers that flared out at the bottoms to give emphasis to her curves and a tight black long sleeved t-shirt. Wearing black underwear and of course 'The Big Black Boots of Hell' as they had been christened, industrial footwear for those who need steel toecaps and Kat did. She looked out the window. The strange feeling as if she was chasing the ghost in her dreams returned there was also the previous nights foreboding feeling which was back for vengeance. 'I have to go to this feeling I have to find that person.' Letting her senses guide her she flew off in the direction of her hearts desire. 

So free. She felt like this was what she always wanted, needed, this unquestionable freedom she knew she was smiling. She felt the soles of her monstrous black boots touch down in a deep green field all around her.

"Hello"

She spoke clearly with uncertainty. She waited. The grass which came up to her waist rustled in a light breeze.

"I know your there show yourself"

There was nothing she shivered 'So I gotta find you my self have I?' The grass rustled as she walked forwards what ever it was, who ever it was, was right in front of her, a shock of flame like raven hair came into view followed by a muscular neck broad shoulders and a compact muscled body in a tight dark blue body suite

"No way, Prince Vegeta"

She carefully lent over and looked him up and down he was from what she could see alright though dusty with a few light scratches. He was lying on his front with his head turned to the side in her direction. She gently and very carefully put a hand on his shoulder.

"Prince Vegeta?" She asked "are you alright you must wake up please"

She gave him a gentle shake and was rewarded by nothing. She sighed and as gently and carefully as possible turned him over so he was face up she lent forwards and felt his neck for a pulse. It was there steady and strong. 'well he's alive that's good but how'd he get here? I thought Dragonball Z was just a show, but that would mean that I didn't just fly and this isn't Prince Vegeta and I haven't grown a tale well damn that to hell' as best she could she got Vegeta on to her back with his arms over her shoulders and his feet dragging behind her.

"Let's get you back to my place" Carefully and fearfully she ascended into the air and went back the way she came. His weight pressed against her back he felt oddly light and it was still easy to fly, but then again it had been easy in the first place and it still was. 'How strange I know Vegeta should be heavy I know I shouldn't be able to lift him in the slightest but I can and I can fly while carrying him at that mmm its all too much to make sense of right now, I'll try that later maybe when the Prince is awake'

            Dawn had come and gone when she'd found Vegeta's unconscious body, so she was taking her time making sure no one saw her in case something very regrettable happened. She approached the window she'd left open and she quickly disappeared through. 'Well wasn't that fun I don't think any one saw us.' She walked out of the empty spare room along a corridor and into her room and with so much care that you'd think she was afraid of waking a child, she laid Vegeta down on her bed. She pulled the boots from his feet and the gloves from his hands and flung her thin quilt over him and left to wait for him to wake. 'Maybe the smell of food would rouse the Prince from his forced nap'. She quickly set about cooking for the mighty Saiyan Prince. 'I've got no idea what so ever, how much Saiyans eat well I'd rather over cook then under cook least ways I eat as well. Around fifteen minuets later she had a lot of half cooked stuff on the go and was happily looking after it when the door bell rang.

"Damnit I'm busy, wait that'll be my order."

            She dropped what she was doing and ran to the door with heavy foot falls as she hadn't taken her boots off. She quickly unlocked and opened the door and was greeted by a friendly face.

"Ah miss you're up I didn't want to leave this in your back garden I know how much you like my visits." Said the Irish delivery man Sam.

"You have no idea Sam." she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and took the parcel from his outstretched hands.

"And you have no idea how much I like these visits."

"You just deliver my parcels Sam don't inflate that ego of yours."

She signed the papers for her package and watched him go and returned to food beginning to burn which was quickly remedied. The food was almost done and it appeared her little hunch had not worked for Vegeta from what she could tell was still upstairs asleep. She ate in silence and was stunned at the amount she had eaten all of the food she had cooked was now gone. 'I'm gonna have to go shopping'. She starred into space for a time and then sighed she'd make a quick trip out and get everything she'd need to feed the two of them for as long as possible on short notice. She walked upstairs and looked at the sleeping prince. His face was still stern and yet it seemed softer while he slept, more relaxed.

"Please don't go anywhere while I'm out you don't know what its like here please just rest and when you're awake I'll cook for you"

            She spoke quietly with reassurance and caring tone. She turned and left the room having got her fathers wallet from her room and her hoody she left the house to go shopping. The clam peacefulness on Vegeta's face became a happy peaceful look as he smiled at the comforting tone of the voice he had heard.

Kitarrear: So please tell me what you think and I own Kat the plot and that's it Damn its not fair. What will our Saiyan prince find on his awakening will he like being a famous T.V star? Is Kat a saiyan find out next time I can be bothered to post. Bye ^_~


	2. C2 Truth of Worlds

Kitarrear: hello everybody I hope you are ok. Any way on with things um rating is subject to increase as there is male/male intimacy and male/female intimacy sorry if I've already said that it's likely to end up a R thing I'm used to British ratings so it'd be 18 rated in places which are away off yet mmm that's everything so on with interesting things.

Disclaimer: I own Kat and the plot he, he nothing else

Warnings: Drunkenness stupidity, ego inflation and general weirdness yeah ^_~

                                    Chapter Two Truth of Worlds

            She came back into the house her arms and hands laden with shopping bags one split as she walked across the living room from the garage, she shook her head and carried on. All the time she had been shopping she had been perfectly alert her new found Ki senses keeping an eye on the prince and her surroundings. She had never noticed before how everything seemed so totally different it was as though she had woken up to the world to see it anew. She starred about at the shopping bags there was enough to feed a lot of people from what she could see. She shook off the fact that she had spent **_a lot_** of money and trudged her way up stairs to see if Vegeta was alright. She turned the corner to her right at the top of the stairs and swung herself into her room and lent against the wall to look at Vegeta. She sighed. He was still there and hadn't moved he was still asleep and totally relaxed. She gently and carefully sat on the edge of her bed and looked over the various cuts scrapes and burns that where on his bare arms. She stood and walked out then returned with a first aid kit to clean his wounds. She knew there was no point but her mother always made sure that if some one was hurt that at least it was clean so it couldn't get infected and it had stuck with her that need to make sure things would heal well. So she went to work there where a few bad burns on his arms which she cleaned and dressed. She carefully hoisted Vegeta into a sitting position and removed his shirt and checked for any damaged areas, there was a bad burn on his back which she cleaned and dressed. She carefully removed his trousers and checked his legs for burns and cuts but his legs were fine. She smiled a job well done.

"I just hope you don't go nuts for waken up in your boxers."

            She pulled the thin quilt back over him and left the room to put the shopping away. She had just finished packing and was wondering what to do that would involve being quiet so she didn't wake the resident Saiyan. She picked up the previously delivered package and carefully opened it.

"The last one no more waiting the complete set all mine." She breathed out the words as if to speak them was something so holy that it was blasphemous to say. She smiled only now realising just what she had. "I gotta watch this."

            She rushed into the empty living room and sat down on a huge mound of cushions and tore off the plastic cover on the DVD case and smiled at the familiar words printed on the case. She crawled on hands and knees to the DVD player in front of her, turned it on, put in the disk and waited for the menu to came up. She sat in total bliss as she watched Buu's demise and Uub's battle with Goku and then the end credits to the last episodes of Dragonball Z. She smiled happily.

'At least I know what I can do quietly until Vegeta wakes up.' She had been upset when he had grown a beard or moustache but was happy to see the Vegeta she had at her house wasn't sporting one.

'I'd have shaved it off' she thought to herself 'He doesn't look the type to have facial hair it looks wrong on the mighty Prince of Saiyans.'

            She mused awhile longer until she got up and put another DVD in, from the extensive collection she had. All the Dragonball Z series including the movies and a large collection of various Japanese and Chinese films at her disposal. The first episode of Dragonball Z with Raditz she smiled all the time as she watched. She slowly went through episodes it was at the end of the preparations for the androids and she was beginning to nod off. Her head flopped forward onto her chest and her body lent forwards until she over balanced and hit the floor.

"Ow"

            She slowly pushed her self back up and starred at the end credits for the DVD. She sighed and sat with a pout she really didn't want to watch anymore T.V but she couldn't really do anything else. Her stomach growled she sighed and stood up and walked to the kitchen. She heard a distant beep from up stairs. She walked from the kitchen up the stairs and listened for the beep again. She turned and looked round the corner into her room  there was a flash of light in the darkness and she guessed what it was.

"My laptop."

            She whispered into the room she quickly shot into the room grabbed her laptop and ran out again just in time as the next beep was louder she ran down the stairs and set up her laptop on the kitchen table. She watched as around a hundred emails were picked up by her checking system. She sighed and began sifting through them.

            He had smelt food sometime ago, he had wanted to get up but couldn't find the strength then he heard that soft voice he had wanted to open his eyes to see the face but couldn't and then he had been **_touched _**but it had been gentle kind hands and they had cleaned his wounds and dressed them. He had been quietly thinking gathering his concentration and strength and then there had been a beeping noise that had distracted him and then again.

"My laptop."

            'Laptop? What's a laptop?' he had briefly opened one eye to see the figure of a women run into the room and grab the 'laptop' then run back out. He heard a louder beep but it was further away and didn't bother him. He began again, his concentration better more focussed his strength returning quickly and more easily. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling of the room he was in. his senses buzzed and told him another was in the house down stairs, the odd thing though was they seemed to be very strong he gauged there power against his own and blinked there power was level. He slowly sat up his muscles creaking and groaning in protest against the movement. He swung his legs round and put his feet to the floor, he blinked. 'Where'd my clothes go?' He looked around the bare room and saw nothing of them his boots and gloves were no were to be found either. He carefully stood up he smirked with the knowledge that his legs where fine he crept quietly through the upstairs of the house it was a large upstairs it looked like it had once housed about ten people but they where all gone now were he didn't care. He continued his search of the upstairs and found an extremely large room which had cables through the walls and a lot of unused power sockets. He noiselessly walked his way round the upstairs finding nothing, there was no furniture aside from the room he had woken in, there were no people aside from himself and the women he had seen earlier. He looked down the stairs, she was down there and to the right from what his Ki sense told him he silently crept down the stairs there was a wall between him and her he walked through a door less doorway and into an extremely big kitchen. He turned to his left to look at the women he had seen earlier, she had to be late teens early twenties so a young lady, she had long black hair that was soft by the looks of it and had a beautiful sheen to it her hair just reached her hips. Her face was pale a creamy white colour she had deep black skin round her eyes and her long eyelashes curled up gracefully while the bottom ones pointed in the opposite direction. She had the angular facial features of a Saiyan a gently sloping nose and full sumptuous lips. He smirked as he took in the rest of her figure, she had a gracefully curving body that seemed right in all the right places, she had tanned skin, she had elegant hands and fingers with black fingernails. She wore black tight trousers that clung to her for dear life it seemed, they had a black leather belt looped through the holes for one, the belt had a simple silver buckle, she also wore a simple long sleeved black t-shirt.

'Well at lest I'll know her favourite colour.'

She was starring vacantly at the screen in front of her, her lips slightly apart and her eyes glazed as she starred off into space. 'What is she doing?' She sighed heavily and starting typing furiously her eyes on her blurring fingers, she stopped read what she had written and then continued typing for a time and then stopped and clicked the attached mouse a few times and smiled to herself. It wasn't overly give away everything about her but a certain sense of pride at what she had done seemed evident in her.

            I wanted to say something as I stood there but what could I say short of saying 'thanks for everything now who the hell are you?' was none existent some how. She reminded me some how of Bra as she sat there smiling at her handy work she was too absorbed in thought and self praise for me to make my self known with out scaring her. I gave a grunt and what she did was quit amusing.

            Kat jumped from her seat span around knocked the chair she had been sitting on clean over and crouched slightly to stare at the Saiyan Prince her hands poised, fingers rigid and ready to strike. He smirked at her scared and frightened manner.

"Something wrong?" His gruff voice had a simple questioning manner to it she baulked, she knew it was stupid to be scared but it seemed to somehow makes sense that she was.

"Um no. You hungry at all?" He watched her for a few seconds then gave a snort. "Yes then" she stated for him and quickly walked past him her tale flicking uncomfortably she crouched in front of the now open freezer and pulled out most of the contents, which she quickly went about sorting out. He simply went and stood in the doorway and lent against the frame to watch her.

"You don't mind eating with your fingers do you?" she babbled as she worked. "It's just there's no cutlery because I sold it some time ago. I sold everything I could do without I've even sold this house, now its just a case of finding somewhere to live the problem is I feel like I don't fit in any where have you ever felt like that?"

She looked up at him sad eyes looking for something, her soft eyes seemed so familiar somehow though he couldn't place it they where dark brown all most black with beautiful flecks of green in them. He gave a snort and turned his head away, she did so as well and went back to putting frozen chicken on a plate to defrost in the microwave. He thought to himself as she went around the kitchen she seemed to know all to well, he marvelled at it, Bulma had been no great chief or cook of any description but she was very good at other things. He smiled in the depths of his mind at the memories of her, a tang of bitterness crept into his mind though she was gone now his beloved Bulma that he loved so much dieing of a failed heart just the same as the harpy. He sighed in his mind all ways remaining calm and composed on the outside strange he thought that humans where so like Saiyans yet they couldn't stand the brutal beatings at all. 'Give a Saiyan only the abilities of a human and we are too alike.' He looked at her noticing for the first time that she had tale, one eyebrow twitched slightly, she seemed to notice his sudden interest again for she started to speak.

"I was wondering about that you know, I wondered if I'd finally lost my mind I figured I hadn't when I found myself floating above the back garden. I can even sense you…well your energy at least. You alright now, don't need anything for your wounds, I know a mighty prince as yourself could probably take more than that light what ever it was and those burns are really weak."

"How did you know I was a Prince?"

"Um in this universe most of what happens to you is a T.V show I watched it the whole series and I've got all he episodes on DVD you can watch them if you want so you might understand what I mean."

            She was cowering away from him on the inside but still working to feed him and from the amount of food out, herself too. She carried on completely relaxed on the outside as if this sort of thing happened all the time while on the inside she tried to compose herself it wasn't working. 'Please don't kill me sounds pretty pathetic to me so I don't think that would work for some reason.' She stared at nothing in particular and tried to focus, her natural instincts were saying all kinds of things, run, fight, be afraid, do nothing, hide and it was all it the same time. And then the oldest thing she did came bubbling to mind and she asked.

"Would you like a drink?" It had always been her last resort when it came to not knowing what to do and she doubted it would work this time.

"Sure" Came his gruff reply, she gulped or maybe it would. On automatic she went to a cupboard completely out of the way in the kitchen/dinner and opened one floor to ceiling door and gestured to it.

"Er find something you like"

            The cupboard was full floor to ceiling of drink, not your mambi pamby weak alco pops it was the hardcore booze you could kill yourself with. Kat had always been proud of all the drinks she had, her parents had never been people to hold you back from something. Kat had almost done everything bungee jumping while drinking a shot of vodka and smoking a joint was on her list of things to do though. Vegeta blinked, he'd never seen so much alcohol in all his life, he'd seen Trunks drunk that had been a site the amount he'd drunk was more than a human but what this girl had was insane. She seemed to get the impression and shook her head.

"You don't have to drink it all at once you know."

"I know that."

"Sorry. Um wait that'd be a bad idea wouldn't it um water?"

"You think a Prince of Saiyans can't handle drink?"

He was practically accusing her of saying that. She was in a corner with nothing really to protect herself with. 'I'll be damned if you he's getting outta this!'

"Oh I think that a Prince of Saiyans such as yourself can handle his drink so a challenge a new Saiyan against her Prince."

He smirked at her this would be interesting. He didn't really know why he was sticking around aside from this girl knew **_this_** version of the Earth and he didn't and he felt like he owed it to her for some reason. He let his eyes rove over her body and seemed satisfied that she was indeed worth challenging like this she looked like she could handle drink and a fight at the same time. He couldn't plainly see the muscles she had but he could definitely see the toned look of her, it seemed almost like she could suddenly look like some muscle bound chick from a nightmare.

"Challenge accepted prepare to get beaten."

"Cool I'll drink to that. There's only one thing about this challenge," she walked to the table and picked up her already used pint glass and moving across the kitchen to another cupboard and took another pint glass from the top shelf closing the door as she went back to the drink cupboard and poured them half full of Coke and then went to the huge freezer and pulled out an ice covered bottle. "to win you gotta be the last to pass out from drinking"

"Then prepare to lose."

            The smirk on her face was easily one that could rival one of the princes she had a certain look of complete mischief on her face and it sparkled in her eyes. She snapped some ice off the bottle and unscrewed the lid and poured another half a pint into the pint glasses, and grimaced to him. Half Vodka half Coke the best way to start a drinking challenge, that way you can get the depth of your opponents drinking abilities. She pushed the glass across the dinning room table it stopped an inch from the edge she politely nodded to the prince and tossed back her head and drink which went straight down to her stomach to give a warm satisfying feeling. She shivered in the ecstasy of that feeling and smiled happily. Vegeta watched her she seemed to be finding all of this quite enjoyable he had to admit and he didn't know her name. He picked up the pint glass and looked her in the eyes.

"What's your name kid?" she smiled.

"I'm Kat." She held out a hand to him. He took it and gave it a light shake and through back his head and glass downing the contents just as she had done.

"Vegeta Prince of Saiyans." She bowed to him

"Your highness you are welcomed to stay in my humble home for as long as you need to and I suggest that we continue drinking after we've eaten that way we have a lining to our stomachs." He nodded and went back to his standing position in the doorway and watched her cook.

Strange he thought to himself but she reminds me of Bra some how.

Kitarrear: Sorry saving drunkenness till next chappy so very busy with other things bye Kit^_^ 


End file.
